Flor de Carne y Sangre
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: ¿Era un castigo o un sádico capricho de su amo? Casi siempre Kagura sólo tenía tres opciones: el dolor, la muerte o Naraku. Siempre pensó que ser una esclava era lo peor que le podía suceder a cualquier ser ávido de libertad, ¿pero qué podía pensar y sentir ahora, cuando su creador decidía transformarla de esclava a una flor de carne y sangre?


**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Ésta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Reto: **#Asesinos Seriales/6. Víctima favorita.

**Nota: **reto nunca entregado de la actividad _"_**_¿Le temes a la oscuridad?: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!"_**en el foro **_¡Siéntate!_**(link del foro en mi perfil).

**Advertencias: **este fanfic contiene violencia, agresión y abuso psicológico/físico y gore.

* * *

"_Soy el hijo de perra con el corazón más frío que jamás han conocido"_

**Ted Bundy "El Asesino de Estudiantes"**

"_Cuando veo una chica guapa por la calle pienso en dos cosas: una parte de mi desea invitarla a salir, hablar con ella, ser dulce y amable, tratarla bien... ¡Pero la otra parte piensa en el aspecto que tendría su cabeza clavada en un palo!"_

**Edmund Kemper "El Cazador de Cabezas"**

* * *

**Flor de Carne y Sangre**

Kagura trataba de enfocar la vista a cualquier otro punto de la oscura habitación, pero le era imposible. Debía mantener la mirada sobre él, debía estar alerta de sus movimientos, sus palabras, incluso su respiración y ser capaz de leer, incluso prever aquella forma dura e intransigente con la cual la escudriñaba y la juzgaba. Aún así, la hechicera de los vientos no era capaz de mantener sus ojos sobre los de Naraku por más de unos cuantos segundos. Trataba de mantenerle la mirada, pero siempre era ella quien la terminaba desviando; sabía que algo estaba muy mal e inconscientemente buscaba una salida, más aún así trataba de fingir ignorarlo a riesgo de avivar la ira monstruosa de su amo.

Podía escuchar su respiración, suave y profunda, penetrar en la barrera invisible y débil que los separaban en medio de la densa oscuridad de la habitación, mientras ella trataba apenas de respirar. Estaba inmóvil, paralizada por un miedo irracional aparente sin razón, pero ella lo sentía tan real que ese mismo miedo ansioso le advertía que no hiciera movimientos bruscos, que fingiera respirar y se guardara su aliento, que en cualquier momento él podía arrebatarle sus últimos hálitos de vida y era mejor los conservara con ella. Casi podría escuchar dentro de su cabeza una vocecilla chillando y ordenándole toda clase de cosas en pos de su supervivencia. Le ordenaban incluso que se hiciera la muerta antes de que de verdad lo estuviera a costa de las garras de su cruel creador.

Kagura, como en mucho tiempo no lo había sentido con tal magnitud hasta abrumarla de una manera silenciosa y sutil, volvió a caer en la cuenta de que Naraku le había dado vida y que, con la misma facilidad, podía arrebatársela. Sólo necesitaba un apretón de manos y ¡adiós mundo!

Ni siquiera comprendía por qué estaba tan asustada. Esa misma voz en su cabeza parecía advertirle sobre algo que aún no terminaba de asimilar porque ni siquiera había pasado, siquiera vislumbrado en lo más bizarro de su imaginación. Estaba en blanco y Naraku parecía un reflejo elaborado y siniestro de su caótica confusión. Él no le estaba haciendo nada; sólo estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, sin pestañear. Se sentía como un valioso objeto de colección siendo admirado por un ambicioso ladrón. Kagura sabía que él se encontraba estudiando su rostro, buscando algún rastro de mentira e incertidumbre culpable en su gesto tenso y paralizado, ese que apenas podía mantenerle la mirada antes de que la desviara incómoda, sintiéndose demasiado helada como para poder sonrojarse por el hastío y el coraje de sentirse, más que nunca, vulnerable ante su perturbadora y prepotente presencia.

En cierto momento Naraku chasqueó la lengua, provocando que Kagura temblara bajo el kimono como si hubiese sido sorprendida por la más grande y atroz explosión. Al híbrido, el terror palpable de su subversiva extensión hacia él le resultaba asquerosamente encantador. Se divertía con la situación tanto como le molestaba. Solamente la había llamado y aún estaba ella, parada como tonta y mirándolo más asustada y ansiosa que nunca. Y sabía por qué estaba aterrada. Eso era lo que le divertía y lo que a la vez le daba ese dolor de cabeza constante que no lo dejaba en paz.

Últimamente las insolencias y rebeldías de Kagura eran más molestas que de costumbre y, francamente, ya no se sentía con la paciencia de lidiar con ellas a través de advertencias y castigos simples que la demonio, deliberadamente, mandaba al carajo por muy sutil que quisiera ser. A pesar de todo no tenía ganas de matarla, mucho menos reabsorberla; no la había expulsado de su cuerpo para volver a meterla a él cuando, en realidad, no la necesitaba dentro.

Kagura le servía mucho más estando viva que muerta; sin embargo, tampoco necesitaba de enemigos en sus propias filas.

No, la necesitaba controlada. Necesitaba forzarla a asumir que ya no era el viento libre, sino su esclava, que ya no tenía corazón y que jamás lo tendría, que su corazón no le pertenecía y nunca jamás lo haría. Que era él quien la controlaba por medio del mismo como un hilo invisible que era capaz de manipularla a la más banal y simple de las voluntades, cual marioneta que tristemente danzaba al ritmo de la canción que se formaba en su mente para hacer danzar a Kagura como él quisiera. Hacerla retorcer ante los caprichos de sus labios, condenada a sus órdenes y deseos, y que ella no tenía derecho alguno de desafiarlo ni sentirse capaz de fallar incluso el más mínimo movimiento que su mente imaginara.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus muchas ordenes, palabras hirientes y chantajes, ella parecía no comprenderlo. Más bien, sí lo comprendía, pensó Naraku mientras la observaba estremecerse apenas por debajo de su ropa. Lo comprendía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo y por eso ahora temblaba muerta de miedo y, a pesar de todo, seguía firme como un roble sobre sus ideales y sus metas, absurdas e ingenuas como los de una niñita tonta que no termina de entender los límites de la vida y la muerte, la disciplina y la rebeldía, la esclavitud y la libertad, esa misma que ella añoraba tanto y por la cual se arriesgaba cada vez que un traicionero pensamiento surcaba su mente y la carcomía por dentro, llena de ansia y odio como garras impregnadas de veneno impulsando su corazón directo a sus anhelos temerarios y casi suicidas.

La misma libertad por la cual lo desafiaba una y otra vez sin importar las consecuencias, completamente consciente de lo que hacía y que aún así se daba el caprichoso lujo de desafiándolo en sus aparentemente interminables intentos de traicionarle. Ella sólo era libre en su traición, pero por mucho que ella disfrutara y sufriera con ello, eso era algo que Naraku no necesitaba y que, por el contrario, debía corregir y cortar de tajo como haría con una hiedra podrida.

Ahora ella tendría que sufrir las consecuencias, pensó el híbrido mirando por última vez a Kagura. Esas consecuencias que a ella apenas le interesaban pero por las cuales se aterraba a la hora de la verdad, por las cuales ahora sólo era capaz de temblar fingiendo guardar la calma, fingiendo demencia, haciéndose la tonta y la que no sabe nada. ¡Como si pudiera engañarlo!

Para desgracia de Kagura, la inocencia no existía en nada de lo que saliera de ese maligno ser. Todo lo que nacía de él estaba podrido y podía leerlo en su gesto de mujerzuela traidora como si se tratase de un libro abierto.

—Me has fallado por última vez, Kagura —La voz de Naraku fue una clara sentencia, una condena que no tardaría en cumplirse. Esta vez era diferente: no era una advertencia ni una amenaza, sino una afirmación.

Su voz dura y profunda, que sonó como la de un demonio expulsado del infierno susurrándole al oído entre pesadillas de las cuales no podía despertar, provocó que Kagura torciera las cejas en señal de incertidumbre y el rígido control que trataba de tener sobre su cuerpo y su muy mermada calma se quebrara inevitablemente a cada segundo que se deslizaba entre ellos, expectante.

Debía fingir demencia, no le quedaba otra opción. Ella sabía bien en qué se había equivocado, lo que había intentado hacer y era claro que Naraku no estaba nada contento de ello. Lo sabía, por eso estaba muerta de miedo. Su amo la había llamado únicamente para castigarla y, la sola idea de imaginar qué era lo que tenía preparado para ella, ya la hacía sudar en frío.

—No sé a qué te refieres —apenas terminó de responder cuando Naraku arremetió contra ella abofeteándola en el rostro, gruñendo como un animal que se anima a empezar el ataque.

—Cállate —rugió mientras Kagura se tensaba a causa del inmediato dolor que palpitó en su mejilla y que la obligó a doblar el cuerpo. Tenía una de sus manos sobre ella, tratando de aminorar la ardiente sensación sobre su piel, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir de miedo mientras miraba hacia otro lado con un nudo en la garganta.

—Realmente, esta vez, me has hecho enfadar —prosiguió dándose la media vuelta, dejando a Kagura en su lugar, tensa a su límite como un hilo a punto de romperse. Tuvo la serenidad para tomar una gran bocanada de aire luego de toda la angustia y, movida por el dolor en su rostro que aún se instalaba sobre su piel, siguió a Naraku con la mirada, en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar. Tuvo el deseo de atacarlo con su abanico, pero sabía que no le provocaría daño alguno y sólo ayudaría a empeorar las cosas.

Eso no le dejaba otra opción más que guardar la calma, mantener la cabeza lo más fría posible; lo que le dolía, más allá del golpe, y lo que más temía, era saber que no le quedaba otra opción más que esperar y resignarse.

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, pudo ver cómo su amo se acercaba a un armario, con toda la tranquilidad de quien se sabe poseedor del completo poder, justo cuando se encontraba abriendo ambas compuertas. Perturbada por el golpe, no alcanzó a ver qué había dentro mientras él extendía sus manos al lugar; incluso le dio la impresión de que le bloqueaba la vista a propósito. Luego de unos segundos sus sentidos le indicaron que había sacado un objeto que no alcanzó a identificar. Por otro lado, otro de sus sentidos, el del peligro, se activó de manera tan brutal y súbita como el dolor del golpe que este había provocado.

El segundo objeto que había sentido moverse y que había estado resguardado dentro del armario, lo supo de inmediato: era su corazón. Cuando estuvo descansando sobre la palma de Naraku sintió dentro de su pecho la calidez ardiente y venenosa que desprendía la piel de su creador, la forma en que palpitaba y cómo los músculos sanguinolentos se movían estrepitosamente, mostrando de la manera más física y clara el súbito terror del cual Kagura fue presa cuando supo de qué iba todo.

Pero se equivocó. Era mucho peor de lo que ella había podido imaginar.

—Ese es mi… —Apretó el abanico escondido entre las mangas de su kimono. Naraku se volvió hacia ella, percatándose del sutil cambio en el tono de su voz; la amenaza y la ira alimentada por el ardoroso impulso de querer hacerlo pedazos y, ante esto, no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que soltar una sardónica carcajada que resonó en cada rincón de la habitación, así como provocó un constante y penetrante eco en el alma de su extensión, un eco que al instante pareció acosarla en lo más profundo de su mente, como si millones de demonios se hubiesen posesionado de su cuerpo y ahora se burlaran de ella.

—Ni se te ocurra, Kagura —advirtió acercándose lentamente a ella, mirándola divertido. Ésta vez la hechicera de los vientos sí pudo sostenerle la mirada, así como ignorar el trozo sanguinolento de carne y músculos que le pertenecía y que yacía tembloroso en las palmas de aquel monstruo que se mofaba de ella con ese descaro prepotente que le daba náuseas.

—Suelta tu arma.

Kagura se negó a la orden. En su lugar, apretó su abanico con más fuerza y se debatió como nunca contra sus irrefrenables ganas de herirle. Sabía que sus ataques no tenían efecto sobre él y que no le harían ni un rasguño, pero sentía la necesidad de descargar esa venenosa ira que ya comenzaba a carcomerla.

El eco no se había ido. Seguía resonando en su cabeza a la par de sus ganas de matarlo y luchar contra él, gritándole que lo hiciera, que se atreviera. Que empuñase su abanico contra él y demostrarle hasta el último instante que era mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas.

Naraku, ante su vacilación y negativa de acatar la orden, no esperó a que finalmente lo hiciera. Se acercó rápido como una serpiente a la demonio y le arrebató el abanico de las manos sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Arrojó el arma al otro extremo de la habitación y ésta chocó contra la pared para luego estrellarse en el suelo, rompiendo el pesado silencio que se cernía sobre ellos.

Cuando Kagura escuchó su fiel arma caer, sintió que era ella cayendo a un abismo; el pequeño escándalo causando por el objeto que la acompañaba en sus batallas, no era más que su alma saliendo de su maltrecho cuerpo sin vida una vez que la inminente caída la abatió.

Supo que estaba perdida.

Cuando dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones se dio cuenta de que aún seguía viva y aún esperaba por un castigo, y lo primero que quiso hacer fue echarse a correr lejos de ahí, pero la visión de su corazón en las manos de Naraku le recordó que podía correr, pero no esconderse. La misma fuente de su vida descansaba delante de ella, sobre lo que en esos momentos parecía una cama de clavos listos para encajarse.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —Se aventuró a preguntar mirando primero su corazón y luego a su creador. De pronto no encontró diferencia alguna entre el órgano rojizo y las pupilas carmines de su amo. Éstas parecían ser alimentadas y teñidas por la sangre iracunda que rodeaba su propio corazón y él le devolvía la mirada como si fuese una burla descarada.

Para toda respuesta, Naraku sonrió, manteniéndose en silencio durante unos segundos más hasta que Kagura lo quebró.

—No creas que permitiré que, una vez más, uses en mi contra lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Esta vez el hombre soltó un par de risotadas que penetraron en lo más profundo de su alma, avivando todo el caos que hervía en su cabeza. No sabía de qué se trataba todo eso, pero lo sospechaba, y por eso mismo se negaba a querer llegar a una conclusión de lo que esperaba. ¿La asesinaría? ¿Pensaba usar su corazón como un método de tortura contra ella? No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero parecía ni siquiera saber qué hacer, como si quisiera matarla de la angustia antes de poder hacerlo con sus propias manos.

—No te preocupes, mi querida Kagura —respondió Naraku, sonriéndole con una amabilidad falsa—. No te haré nada que no merezcas.

—No lo uses —suplicó en un susurro entrecortado, y en las últimas sílabas su voz se rompió.

La observó, aún sonriendo, regodeándose en el terror que le causaba a su esclava favorita cuando aún ni la tocaba, a pesar del golpe que le había dado. Sabía que eso apenas le había dolido, estaba acostumbrada a cosas mucho más dolorosas y la incertidumbre era una de ellas, ¡pero cómo se iba a divertir!

—No lo pienso usar —contestó finalmente el híbrido. Kagura alzó ambas cejas, visiblemente sorprendida. Todo el esquema se le había volcado y sintió una inmediata sensación de alivio que quedó engullida por la idea de que, probablemente, se trataba de algo mucho peor que estrujar su corazón hasta el cansancio. Quiso enfrentarse a las consecuencias, preguntarle si finalmente tenía pensado matarla, enfrentarse a su destino, pero sentía que eso sólo le daría más ideas y que, dentro de todo, no pensaba hacerlo.

Acabar con su existencia significaba darle libertad en la muerte, y Naraku no pensaba hacer eso por ella, no por ahora, al menos. Él nunca sería tan justo. Era un regalo demasiado valioso para un ente tan desagradecido. Sin embargo, lo único que eso podía significar, es que lo que tenía planeado hacerle era mucho peor que terminar su estancia en este mundo y cesar sus latidos por siempre.

Naraku tomó un poco de aire y se anticipó, como un niño caprichoso esperando ver el resultado exitoso de una broma pesada, el gesto de horror de Kagura casi imposible de disimular, mientras ella apretaba los puños y se mantenía firme y tensa como una tabla a punto de quebrarse.

Y él la quebraría.

Naraku sacó de entre sus ropas el primer objeto que había estado guardado en el armario. En su mano derecha lo tomó y se lo mostró a Kagura. Ella lo pudo identificar de inmediato cuando la tenue luz de las velas alumbró la superficie brillante y metálica de la daga que le mostraba. Era una cuchilla _tantō_, una de las armas que los samuráis solían utilizar cuando se hacían el _seppuku_.

Como todas las armas de su clase, no era muy larga, pero era más que suficiente para cortar la vida de su víctima. Tenía un filo delgado, pero Kagura pudo notar que su filo era amenazador por la forma en la cual brillaba con tanta soberbia aún en medio de la oscuridad. O era nueva o acababan de afilarla. A la demonio se le heló la sangre y pudo jurar que el brillo del arma la cegó por unos instantes, tal y como sus cuchillas malignas de viento cegaban a sus enemigos cuando éstas se dirigían a ellos dispuestas a hacerlos pedazos por sus mandatos.

Tenía que ser una broma. Aún sin poder sospechar lo que Naraku pretendía hacer con ese cuchillo, sentía que todo era broma de algún dios cruel y despiadado que le susurraba gentilmente al oído que pagaría por toda la sangre que había derramado con esas cuchillas de viento de las que tanto presumía y que tanto le gustaba utilizar.

Y en esos momentos, Kagura pensó que Naraku era ese desgraciado dios.

—No me mires así —susurró el híbrido al ver cómo la manipuladora del viento observaba primero la cuchilla y luego a él—. No pienso utilizar esta arma para matarte. Ni siquiera pienso lastimarte.

Kagura no se atrevió a hablar por unos instantes. Le causó un alivio falso saber que no pensaba lastimarla, eso era un punto a su favor, pero si no pensaba lastimarla, ¿para qué el arma? Encima que con eso no podía matarla, era sólo un cuchillo y las heridas que este pudieran causarle no le harían el mayor daño, al menos no un daño mortal.

—Vamos a hacer esto —exclamó Naraku, con un extraño ánimo que le puso los pelos de punta a Kagura. Parecía divertirse con algo, y no se necesitaba ser muy observador para darse cuenta que lo que se maquinaba en su cabeza era algo siniestro—. Serás _tú_ misma quien se castigue.

—… ¿Qué?

Kagura frunció el ceño, irritada por las vueltas que daba Naraku. ¡La maldita incertidumbre la mataba! La mataba y carcomía más que lo que sea que quisiera hacerle. Aquel ser era un maldito, eso lo sabía bien, él se encargaba de que todo el mundo estuviera muy seguro de eso, y le irritaba a puntos insospechado saber que él se divertía con el miedo que le provocaba en esos instantes y con el cual jugaba.

Naraku extendió un poco más el arma hacía Kagura, aún cargando su corazón en la otra mano, en una ironía grotesca que señalaba que incluso ese trozo palpitante de carne, ese órgano que él había creado y que había arrebatado de su lugar de origen, le pertenecía y se conectada a sí, asido a la piel de su mano derecha hasta viajar a su propio y pútrido corazón.

—Este cuchillo está impregnado de veneno. Un veneno que puede ser tan letal como doloroso, depende de la fortaleza de la víctima. Lo seguro es que sí duele —Naraku sintió crecer en él ese gusto morboso al observar cómo los rasgos finos de su extensión se desfiguraban cada vez más con el miedo que seguro la invadía. Las sombras violáceas que hacían juegos en sus gestos contraídos le parecían como un teatro de sombras y luces donde el protagonista eran esos dos ojos grandes y rojos dilatados por el miedo, y a su vez, Kagura pudo ver en los de Naraku un brillo sádico y grotesco que la dejó de piedra mientras la observaba como si no fuese más que un objeto.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga con eso? —Se atrevió a decir Kagura, guardando el poco autocontrol que la mantenía en pie. No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas, pero su voz sonó firme, sin embargo no logró engañar a Naraku. Él pudo ver el indiscutible y trémulo tono debajo de esa falsa firmeza rebelde.

—Tienes dos opciones, Kagura —Hizo una pausa, como si disfrutara cada segundo de todo eso. Y lo hacía—. Tú estás desesperada por conseguir de nueva cuenta tu corazón, ¿no es así?

La mirada inquisidora que le mandó Naraku le indicó que debía responder algo, y que no le convenía mentir. De todas formas no ganaba nada con hacerlo y él se percataba de todas sus mentiras, así que se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, tu corazón lo tengo conmigo, eso te queda claro… o debería. Tú te empeñas en conseguirlo de vuelta, no terminas de asumir que ya no eres el viento, sino una prisión de carne y hueso completamente vacía.

El parloteo de Naraku aminoraba en gran medida el miedo de Kagura aunque este no se alejaba, pero su carácter voluble e iracundo siempre le servía como un arma que podía ser tan contraproducente como útil. En ese momento sentirse como una rebelde que sería castigada por sus ideales le ayudaba a mantenerse firme a pesar de lo miserable de su escenario.

»Me hace pensar que tengo que ser más explícito contigo. Forzarte a asumir, a que _sientas_, que no tienes corazón.

Kagura en ese momento no quiso ni respirar. Algo en el estómago se le revolvía provocándole unas pesadas náuseas.

—Tu castigo consiste en dos opciones que me he tomado la molestia de pensar especialmente para ti —Naraku levantó el arma y dejó que el filo de la misma brillara en todo su esplendor frente a la mirada atonía de Kagura—. Tienes la opción de atravesar tu propio corazón con este cuchillo, o atravesar tu pecho con él para que asumas, finalmente, que estás vacía.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar alejarse un par de pasos. Se detuvo cuando sintió que la sangre se le congelaba y caía como grandes bloques de hielo hasta sus pies, amenazando con hacerla caer.

—No —respondió con la firmeza que, extrañamente, el miedo le brindó en ese momento. La idea era grotesca, sádica y morbosa como sólo al mismo Naraku se le podía ocurrir. ¡Estaba loco si creía que la obligaría a hacerse semejante cosa!

—¿No, _qué_? Es eso, o matarte aquí mismo, Kagura —respondió con una diplomacia que a su extensión le resultó asquerosa.

—Estás loco si crees que me obligarás a hacer eso —masculló, ahora furiosa, sin pizca de miedo.

—Y tú debes estar demasiado loca como para considerar más la muerte que un simple correctivo.

La demonio negó con la cabeza, aún resistiéndose a tomar una decisión y mucho menos las pocas e intransigentes opciones que Naraku le daba con ese tono tan hipócrita de amabilidad.

Miró su corazón, luego el cuchillo, y finalmente a Naraku, como si de pronto esas cosas frente a ella se hubiesen transformado en todo su mundo; lo cierto era que, en ese momento, eran sus únicas respuestas. Tampoco era un correctivo, era un simple capricho sádico que el híbrido quería descargar en ella haciéndola decidir entre el dolor y la muerte.

Cualquier persona racional habría contestado sin pensarlo en el dolor, pero las heridas que Kagura había sufrido alguna vez siempre eran tan intensas y angustiantes, que la experiencia le resultaba a lo que debía doler una muerte indigna y brutal. Sí, era un demonio, su piel, sus huesos y su carne eran resistentes, su sensibilidad no era la misma a la de un humano indefenso y débil, pero había tres cosas a las que principalmente les tenía horror: al dolor, a la muerte y a Naraku.

La razón era sencilla; Naraku era su peor pesadilla y la idea del dolor y la muerte siempre venían acompañadas de su maligna presencia y esos ojos ávidos de sufrimiento ajeno. Era lo único que él le había dado y ahora la ponía a elegir entre esas tres cosas.

—Será mejor que decidas rápido o yo decidiré por ti, Kagura —dijo Naraku, impaciente, consciente de la situación donde había acorralado a la mujer, y mientras más pensaba en ello, más feliz y satisfecho se sentía.

—No me obligues a hacerlo —suplicó Kagura con un tono que se mezclaba entre la sinceridad y el desprecio absoluto. Deseaba, más que nunca y con toda su alma, que Naraku no fuera el ser tan malvado y miserable que ella pensaba que era. Que todo se tratase de una broma de mal gusto para asustarla, así fuera con el afán de mantenerla sometida y controlada. Y desprecio, porque más que nunca se había odiado por suplicar, nuevamente, que no la lastimara.

—No pienso obligarte a hacer nada —respondió con calma—. Es tu decisión. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Tener la libertad de decidir?

No, no era el miserable que ella pensaba, era mucho peor. Estaba jugando con el concepto de la libertad para simplemente torturarla, como si se empeñara en decirle que había nacido como esclava y moriría como tal; osando insinuar que la vida era mucho mejor a su lado, todo de un modo tan bizarro como aterrador. Pero Kagura no era tonta, o tal vez sí. Estaba equivocado si creía que tergiversando el concepto de libertad la iba a amedrentar de sus metas y de sus ganas de verlo muerto y, más allá de eso, de sus irrefrenables ganas de quedar liberada de sus pesadas cadenas y el estigma del más intenso fuego del odio y la ambición.

Kagura volvió a negar con la cabeza, impactada por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas cuando cayó en la cuenta de que todo era peor de lo que parecía.

—No… esto es enfermo

Naraku hizo una mueca burlona, como si le hubieran contado un chiste de mal gusto que no le agradó y que a la vez pareció mostrarle una revelación.

—¿Enfermo? ¿Crees que esto es enfermo, que es sádico? —Naraku bajó el arma y pasó a levantar la mano con el corazón de la mujer aún en él, observándolo de cerca—. ¿No crees que también sea enfermo resucitar a los muertos en su peor estado para ser controlados por una mujer como tú, perdiendo toda su dignidad, profanando sus cuerpos ya sin alma? ¿No crees que sea enfermo utilizar el viento a tu favor para derramar sangre? ¿No crees que sea enfermo que _sonrías_ mientras lo haces?

La afirmación golpeó a Kagura con tanta fuerza como fue el golpe que Naraku le había dado un rato atrás. Se llegó incluso a sentir herida, vulnerable, mas no había signo alguno de arrepentimiento en su consciencia. Las palabras firmes y contundentes de su amo penetraron en sus oídos como un par de estallidos y se metieron hasta el fondo de su alma explotando y, por unos instantes, tuvo la sensación de que recuperaba su corazón en una palpitación fuerte y efímera que terminó por simplemente reventar el órgano dentro de su pecho.

Era la sensación de su propio corazón traicionándola, cuando este mostró la ansiedad provocada por aquella innegable verdad al palpitar con fuerza en la palma de su creador y ahora verdugo y captor.

—Yo sigo tus órdenes —respondió Kagura en un murmullo apagado, sin fuerza, derrotado. En parte era mentira y en parte era verdad, y eso era una certera verdad, innegable, que ambos sabían.

—Pero lo disfrutas.

Y era cierto, era algo que ambos sabían y que no tenía caso esconderle al otro. La vena cruel que Naraku le había heredado a Kagura siempre yacía latente en su cabeza. Era una extensión de su cuerpo, de su sangre y, por sobre todas esas cosas, de su maldad. Estaba estigmatizada por la maldad que la había visto nacer y era algo que Kagura no podía evitar ni eludir, tanto como sus ansias de ser libre. La ira y la frustración la impulsaban a desquitarse con otros, sobre todo cuando iba tras sus objetivos o no le quedaba más opción que atacar y matar. En ocasiones era matar o morir. En lo miserable de su escenario, siendo la víctima y la esclava de su amo, el poder de Kagura consistía en desquitarse con enemigos que ni siquiera le correspondían para acallar esa sed de sangre que la carcomía por dentro, tal y como Naraku se desquitaba con ella y con quien fuera al no poder desquitarse con la misma Kikyō.

A Kagura se le formó un nudo en la garganta al pensar en la posibilidad de que quizá fuera igual que su amo, después de todo.

—Elige, Kagura, y elige bien —advirtió Naraku—. Toma en cuenta que este cuchillo está inyectado de veneno. Si te abres el pecho con él, puede que te duela, sí, pero tal vez no mueras. A decir verdad no estoy seguro, todo dependerá de tu resistencia.

¡No, no era igual que él! ¡Él era un monstruo, un demonio sádico que se complacía con el sufrimiento y el dolor de los demás! Sí, tal vez no era una santa, pero al menos ella no iba por la vida tratando de arruinarle la existencia a todo ser que conociera su nombre.

En un impulso violento y casi suicida, Kagura le arrebató el arma de las manos y sujetó con fuerza el mango del cuchillo, tanto que su brazo temblaba. Naraku soltó una risilla ante la apresurada decisión de la manipuladora del viento. Estuvo a dos pasos de apuntar el filo contra él, pero sus movimientos quedaron sesgados cuando él volvió a hablar.

—No te precipites —advirtió irónico—. Puedes abrirte el pecho, pero no sé si morirás. Por otro lado, puedes usar ese mismo cuchillo para atravesar tu propio corazón, aunque ahí puedo asegurar que hacer eso sería algo fatal y asombrosamente doloroso.

Mientras hablaba, Naraku hizo amago de apretar los dedos contra el corazón, y Kagura soltó un suspiro ahogado producto del terror aún cuando ni siquiera el pinchazo agudo y prolongado de dolor se instalaba en su pecho hueco. La oleada de dolor nunca apareció. No había sido más que una pequeñísima trampa del híbrido para asustarla y presionarla.

—Si no tomas ninguna de esas dos opciones… bueno, tendré que matarte —sentenció Naraku, dejando de lado toda muestra de burla e ironía, instalando en su rostro la seriedad de su amenaza. En la muerte se acababan los juegos y, si era sincero, quería ver ese espectáculo. El teatro de falsa sumisión y rebeldía que tanto le gustaba ver danzar a Kagura, esta vez con un escenario adornado con su propio dolor, ataviada con un vestuario brillante y fresco producto de su propia sangre corriendo por su ahora tembloroso y frágil cuerpo.

Sabía que Kagura no era tonta, sólo extremista. Tomaría la opción más obvia y eso era justo el espectáculo que quería ver. Ella prefería sufrir las más terribles consecuencias a morir de manera miserable por su propia mano o, peor aún, las de él. Dentro de todo admiraba su determinación y esa eterna e ingenua rebeldía que no hacía más que meterla en problemas. Eso no le daba más que pretextos para seguir torturándola de todas las formas que a él se le pudiesen ocurrir, y eso, para un demonio vicioso y de alma pútrida como la de él, era toda una delicia.

Sí, pensaba lo mismo que ella. La estaba haciendo decidir entre las tres cosas que más temía: el dolor, la muerte y él. ¿Sufrir el dolor de mutilarse ella misma, la muerte por su propia mano al atravesar su corazón o morir a manos de él? Era obvia la decisión que Kagura había tomado, como la idea de una bailarina superando los nervios y la angustia segundos antes de saltar al escenario y dar el primer y grácil paso para un embelesado público que ya la adoraba.

—¿Ya has tomado una decisión? —pregunto Naraku.

—Sí —Kagura acompañó su respuesta con un leve asentimiento, y cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que se iba a hacer, se mareó por unos instantes.

Naraku dio un par de pasos atrás y observó unos instantes el cuchillo, que temblaba ligeramente bajo el agarre de la manipuladora del viento.

—Buena elección. Ahora quiero ver el espectáculo.

Kagura se quedó de piedra y tragó duro, temblando súbitamente bajo la ropa. Podía sentir sus piernas débiles, sus rodillas temblando como gelatina, sus brazos sin fuerzas, pero aún se mantenía de pie como si nada pasara y sostenía el cuchillo con el cual abriría su propia carne.

Luego de unos segundos, cuando se imaginó a sí misma lastimándose de esa manera, aún recelosa ante la idea y aterrorizada por el dolor que sabía que la esperaba, se dio cuenta de qué trataba todo ese bizarro castigo.

No era un castigo: era un capricho.

Naraku, como lo acababa de decir, sólo quería verla sufrir, retorcerse de dolor y reírse en su cara diciéndole que todo lucía más hermoso infectado de maldad y agonía, una agonía que él mismo le obligaba a infringirse. Ese era su espectáculo. Un espectáculo de castigo y Kagura lo odió como nunca antes lo había odiado. Su odio fue tan implacable como impotente y sólo sirvió para hacer hervir su sangre, recordarle que más valía un soldado vivo para seguir luchando que uno muerto.

Naraku era el ser más miserable y obsceno que había conocido y, creía, el más terrible que había pisado esas tierras. Hasta ahora no había conocido demonio alguno que pudiese nivelarse a toda la pérfida crueldad que su amo derramaba por cada poro de su cuerpo y cada pensamiento de su mente que llevaba, siempre, directo a la realidad.

Le daba asco la idea de ofrecerle ese sangriento espectáculo para su enfermo placer visual, pero como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, y cómo había dicho, ella sólo seguía órdenes. Tenía que hacerlo. Era eso o la muerte, y su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que era preferible mutilarse y aguantar un rato de dolor, así fuera intenso, a permitirse morir antes de tiempo sin tener la oportunidad de derrotar o Naraku o verlo muerto.

Aún así sabía que le dolería como pocas cosas. Sí, era un demonio, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera dolor. Quizás era más resistente que un humano y, a diferencia de ellos, podía soportar el dolor sin desmayarse o gritar de desesperación. Tampoco podía morir, pero sabía muy bien que el veneno aplicado al arma con la cual se atravesaría era lo que le dolería, más que los cortes a través de su piel y carne.

Todo aquello no era más que un plan con maña de Naraku, producto de su pútrida mente. Un plan donde sólo él podía salir ganando y que dejaba injustamente al contrincante sin opciones, únicamente a su alcance las decisiones y opciones menos dolorosas y difíciles.

En ese instante Kagura levantó la vista hacía el híbrido; sus ojos centellaron una furia venenosa y penetrante como jamás lo había hecho, tanto que logró sorprender a Naraku. Eran como dos pozos sacados del infierno a punto de estallar en una mortal explosión, una que se quedó encapsulada en sus pupilas rojas cuando cayó, nuevamente, en la cuenta de que no podía hacerle nada.

Naraku se percató de todo el dilema de Kagura con sólo verla a los ojos y penetrar en ellos como si fuera el demonio en persona, bajando cómodamente a las dos fosas ardientes que eran los ojos de ella, tarareando una canción y ordenándole que bailara para él entre las implacables llamas. Sus pupilas invadidas por el asco y el horror eran como dos trozos de sangre petrificada a través del tiempo, listas para ser talladas y mutiladas y formar parte de la pieza más bizarra de joyería.

Esperó paciente, alejado unos cuantos pasos, para que ella comenzara. No la culpaba. Lo que le pedía era algo obsceno y enfermo, no esperaba menos que ella vacilara los primeros minutos, incluso con eso se regodeaba en medio de su placer morboso. Esperaba ansioso el momento en que empuñara el arma contra sí misma y, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de ese miedo tan palpable de ella, ese que casi podía sentir corriendo por sus venas mientras sentía el corazón palpitar a un ritmo desenfrenado en su propia palma.

—Hazlo ya, Kagura —ordenó Naraku con un tono tan suave como hipócrita, como si fuese un padre desalmado guiando a una pequeña carente de piernas para enseñarla a caminar.

Ante la órden Kagura bajó un poco la cabeza, vacilante aún. Sentía unas sinceras ganas de llorar del coraje, pero se tragó sus lágrimas a pesar de que el nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar. No le iba a dar el gusto a Naraku de verla llorar, ni por dolor, ni por rabia. Trataría de sobrellevar eso como pudiera, aguantarlo hasta sus límites. No quería quebrarse frente a él tal y como ese desalmado lo deseaba.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula antes de levantar la cabeza, con un aire soberbio y feroz que, en ese momento, era de lo más inadecuado en su situación, pero que extasió a Naraku al punto de hacerlo sonreír con complicidad.

En esos instantes veía a Kagura no más que como una niñita tonta sacando la lengua después de un buen regaño. ¡Tan encantadora e ingenua!

Antes de empuñar el filo de la cuchilla contra si, Kagura sintió unas súbitas ganas de usar el arma contra él, unas ganas que se agolparon con violencia en su pecho como si su propio corazón, a unos pocos metros de ella, le gritara que se vengara de una buena vez aunque eso le costara la vida. La violenta guerra que se desató en su cabeza estuvo a punto de obligarla a abalanzarse sobre Naraku, cuando entonces su parte más racional la detuvo en seco antes de que siquiera pudiese moverse o la idea completa se concretara en su cabeza.

—"_Prepárate, Kagura. Esto te va a doler_" —Pensó, intentando darse ánimos, cuando finalmente tomó las fuerzas para tomar con ambas manos el mango del arma y apuntar su filosa punta contra su pecho, sin tocarlo, con unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Tomó aire unos segundos, llenando profundamente sus pulmones y levantando un poco el mentón. Se relamió los labios, dudosa aún, y tragó saliva con fuerza.

—"_No será nada. Sólo hazlo rápido y tendrás contento a este miserable bastardo, pero al menos estarás con vida_" —La frase era cierta, pero no le dio fuerzas ni las agallas masoquistas para hacerlo. Pensó que, para esas alturas, ya debería tener el arma penetrando en su pecho, pero seguía inerte en su posición, sin atrever a mover un sólo musculo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas mientras contaba del tres al uno, intentando hacerlo cuando llegara al último número, la última palabra en su cabeza, el último empujón para finalmente moverse contra sí misma. Trató de hacerlo un par de veces, sin éxito. Al último segundo se arrepentía y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, temblando cada vez más, sudando más frío, sintiendo que las fuerzas en sus manos y dedos se desvanecían como por arte de magia.

Mientras más tardaba en hacerlo, mientras más lo pensaba, mientras más imaginaba el dolor agonizante y la humillación desalmada que le esperaba igual que si fuera animal en matadero, menos agallas tenía para lastimarse de semejante forma. Llegó el instante en que se rogó a sí misma tener la valentía para hacerlo y evitar así la muerte. Trató mil veces, en cuestión de pocos segundos, de convencerse de que eso era mucho mejor que desaparecer por toda la eternidad en el olvido, sin lograr nada, pero nada funcionaba. Seguía inmóvil e inerte.

—"_Tres… dos… uno…"_ —Contó en su cabeza, y frunció el ceño cuando volvió a fallar por tercera ocasión. El miedo nuevamente volvía a instalarse en ella como un cruel ente poseyéndola y metiéndose a través de su piel, impidiéndole hacer nada y mermando sus agallas

—"_Tres… dos… uno…"_ —Volvió a contar, pero nada. Se juró que la próxima vez lo haría, mientras Naraku la observaba cada vez más impaciente. Su gesto despectivo no ayudaba en nada—. "_Ahora sí, Kagura. Tres… dos…"_

—No puedo hacerlo —soltó de golpe, dejando salir todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. Su suspiro sonó igual que el de un alma huyendo entre lamentos de su cuerpo terrenal.

Miró a Naraku, casi esperando, rogando al cielo, que en ese momento él estallara en carcajadas diciendo que todo era una broma de mal gusto para asustarla, con la simple advertencia de que la siguiente vez sería en serio, pero no sucedió nada de eso. En su lugar Naraku torció la boca, ahora rabioso, incluso decepcionado por la eterna vacilación de su extensión. No estaba para juegos: quería verla sufrir, quería ver cómo se desgarraba y quebraba a ella misma, y la indecisión de Kagura ahora se volvía irritable para su ansiosa sed de sangre.

Kagura vio su gesto de enfado y temió que en ese momento Naraku tomará la solución de matarla de una buena vez. En su lugar lo escuchó gruñir apenas.

—Hazlo —ordenó con voz potente. Kagura negó con la cabeza al instante y se relamió los labios, dejando traslucir a través de su rostro todo el horror que se había guardado hasta ese momento. Pero nada de eso despertó la nula compasión de su amo.

Él, para toda respuesta, se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas. Kagura trató de darse la media vuelta y escapar, pero Naraku la atrapó cuando apenas tentó a sus pies a moverse. La tomó con fuerza de los hombros y, sin mediar palabra, bajó el kimono a través de sus brazos de un sólo movimiento, dejándola con los pechos expuestos mientras las coloridas capas de la tela se sostenían precarias ante el nudo del obi atado a su cintura.

Kagura se congeló al sentirse completamente expuesta ante Naraku. Soltó un gemido de miedo que de inmediato se transformó en espanto e ira acompañado de un gesto de furiosa impotencia. Sintió su mano temblar y con ella el arma que aún sostenía con esa mezcla ambivalente y pesada de emociones que ya comenzaba a carcomerla, sensación que dolía tanto como pensaba dolería lo que le esperaba.

—¡Hazlo!

El rugido de Naraku la estremeció de pies a cabeza y, como si eso activara algo en sus miembros acartonados, Kagura apretó la mandíbula y movió el arma hacia ella y su piel desnuda.

El cuchillo se enterró en su carne de una sola vez, y cuando las primeras gotas de sangre brotaron entre la carne abierta y la afilada punta, Kagura soltó un breve grito de sorpresa y dolor que se transformó en un gimoteo ahogado y agudo a la vez.

Se quedó quieta, sin aliento, y casi de inmediato bajo la mirada horrorizada hacia su pecho desnudo. El cuchillo se había enterrado apenas por encima de su seno izquierdo y se clavaba sin compasión en la piel suave. Sentía la punta de este entre dos de sus costillas, quieta, sin atreverse a mover un músculo.

Naraku sonrió abiertamente, observando el arma clavarse dentro de su cuerpo y cómo los gruesos hilos de sangre comenzaban ya a correr desde la herida, cubriendo uno de sus pechos hasta deslizarse con rapidez hasta su vientre, empapando de a poco su kimono. Los gemidos de Kagura fueron como una música viciosa y caótica para sus oídos. Era la música que imaginaba cuando deseaba hacerla danzar al ritmo de la canción que dictaba su mente y, aquello, le pareció una obra de arte cuya belleza radicaba en la forma efímera y automática en la cual afloraban toda esa mezcla desordenada de emociones y sentimientos, bajo el precario manto de lo que era la vida y la muerte.

Kagura jadeó, impactada por la sensación ardiente que ya comenzaba a recorrerla, mucho más allá el dolor físico y la humillación. Comenzaba a sentir una especie de ente recorriendo sus venas a una velocidad inhumana que avanzaba al ritmo de su palpitante corazón en manos del bastardo que tenía enfrente.

Por unos instantes juró que se sentía como pequeños bichos rastreros caminando dentro de sus venas, infectando todo lugar por donde pasaban y dejando una estela de escozor denso que asfixiaba de a poco cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Sujetó con más fuerza el mango, tratando de acallar los gemidos de dolor que salían de su boca torcida. Estos parecían salir distorsionados cuando pasaban por el nudo que era su garganta en esos momentos. Supo entonces que era el efecto del veneno. Había penetrado en su piel y ahora este se desprendía del filo del cuchillo como un estallido de gases tóxicos que se filtraba por la sangre, que corría con rapidez a través de su cuerpo, dejándola con una desesperación intolerable parecida a una reacción alérgica.

Eso era lo que iba a doler. No la herida, era el veneno que se inyectaba dentro de ella, y no era nada comparado a lo que había imaginado y para lo que pensó que se preparaba.

Tuvo ganas de echarse al piso. Cuando la sensación entró a su pecho, inundándolo como si el cuchillo se ensanchara alrededor de la herida y luego caminara hacia sus brazos y bajaba por su abdomen hasta sus piernas, pensó que no podría mantenerse en pie más tiempo, pero se resistió a pesar de que sus rodillas temblaban igual que una hoja marchita a merced del viento otoñal. No quería darle el gusto a Naraku de arrodillarse de dolor ante él.

Naraku observó, estudió y saboreó cada una de las reacciones de Kagura. El poco aire que salía de su boca, sus gemidos entrecortados, sus cejas desfiguradas por el dolor, su boca torcida y el gesto deformado de ira y dolor que era ahora su bello rostro de esclava condenada y castigada. Cada convulsión de su cuerpo era como una onda de excitación que le brindaba paz mental, y sintió ganas de pasar las manos por sus brazos para sentirlo en su propia piel.

Kagura levantó la vista hacia Naraku, esperando que eso fuera todo lo que quería ver. Esperando y rogando que le dijera que sacara el cuchillo de su pecho, que ya era suficiente y que se largara de ahí.

—¿Duele? —preguntó este cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, sin dejar atrás su sonrisa—. Te dije que dolería. Ni los demonios lo soportan.

Se le deformó un poco más el rostro, y su mirada, ahora más que de ira o dolor, era de miedo. La asfixiante sensación que llenaba cada una de sus venas la estaba embargando, pero no de un dolor simple con el cual podía aliviarse pensando ya pasaría, que aguantara. No, era un dolor agonizante.

—Me duele… mucho —gimoteó ella, casi sin aliento. Estaba segura de que sólo se mantenía aún en pie y con las pocas fuerzas para hablar sólo gracias al hecho de ser un demonio. De tratarse de un ser humano, habría caído ya de rodillas, chillando de dolor y llorando como un bebé.

Hizo amago de comenzar a sacar el arma de su pecho. La movió un poco fuera de sí, y cuando el filo volvió a rozar la carne desgarrada a su alrededor, sintió nuevamente las punzadas aguadas que palpitaban en ella igual que cuando lo enterró dentro de sí.

Naraku, observándolo todo, esbozó una sonrisa que rayaba en una inocencia encantadora, pero la risa muda que se quedó atrapada en su garganta mientras negaba con la cabeza delataba la malicia sádica que sentía al gozar de ese espectáculo.

Levantó su mano libre y la llevó al mentón de Kagura, obligándola a levantar el rostro hacia él y deteniéndola de sacar el arma de su pecho. Los labios de la manipuladora del viento temblaban y Naraku pudo sentir su piel fría en contraste con la sangre que corría bulliciosa e hirviente dentro de ella.

—No, Kagura. Así no funciona ni lograrás nada —murmuró, acariciando levemente el rostro de Kagura con su pulgar—. Tienes que clavar el cuchillo en medio de tu pecho, no entre las costillas.

El horror de Kagura no cabía en su rostro. Soltó otro jadeo apagado y lleno de dolor cuando sacó de un sólo movimiento el arma. La herida, ahora abierta, expulsó un chorro de sangre abundante y escandalosa que salpicó delante de ella hasta que las gotas fueron a dar al suelo, mientras la diminuta fuente dejaba salir aquel líquido vital que corría cálido sobre su piel helada.

—Hazlo otra vez, aquí —Mientras hablaba, Naraku posó la punta de su dedo justo en el medio del pecho de Kagura. Ella sintió cómo su dedo hacía presión sobre ella y recordó, haciendo memoria de cómo lucían los esqueletos humanos que tapizaban los pasillos de la mansión, que justo en ese lugar había un hueso que se conectaba a sus costillas y servía como una dura protección para los órganos internos.

—P-pero… —Se atrevió a decir, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Naraku posó el mismo dedo sobre sus labios, callándola con hipócrita gentileza.

—Quiero que me digas lo que vas sintiendo.

¡Era un miserable! ¡Un maldito bastardo, sádico y ávido de dolor! Kagura no podía creer que la estuviese sometiendo a semejante humillación, a semejante dolor por un simple capricho, por un antojo banal con el único fin de satisfacer a su amo de la forma más grotesca y mezquina que se le podía ocurrir. Eso no era un correctivo, sólo era una forma de calmar su sed de sangre con la imagen de la misma sangre de su extensión derramándose por su cuerpo.

Kagura lo enfocó, y la ira que desprendían sus ojos era tan vivaz y ardiente como lo era la sangre brillante y roja resbalando entre sus pechos hasta manchar de rojo el kimono, mezclándose con las franjas purpuras del mismo hasta hacerlas desaparecer como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

A Naraku la rabia con la cual era observado, acusado e insultado, le parecía de lo más divertida y agradable, igual que un halago. Era como ver a una bailarina terminando el primer acto y esperando aplausos para sólo recibir gritos y vítores obscenos de que lo hiciera de nuevo, esta vez desnuda.

Por unos instantes se armó de valor para volver a empuñar con firmeza la cuchilla y volver a clavársela. Pensó que, ya conociendo lo que le esperaba y haber pasado por eso, aún con la sensación ardiente corriendo a través de ella, podía estar más preparada para la siguiente vez. Luego pensó que era lo más idiota que había creído jamás.

El dolor no iba a disminuir porque ya lo hubiese sentido. La sensación de atravesarse ella misma no sería distinta porque ya lo hubiese hecho una vez. Iba a ser igual, tal vez peor, porque sabía de antemano lo que pasaría y sentiría lo mismo; aquello sólo la llenaba de esa ansiedad maldita que la carcomía cada vez más hondo dentro de sí.

Y ni siquiera era eso lo que más le dolía, ¡ojalá y lo fuera! Lo que más le dolía, que la desgarraba al fondo de su alma tan mezquina como desesperada, era la humillación. El verse forzada a hacer eso, el verse forzada a lastimarse de esa forma tan indigna.

Era el simple hecho de saberse forzada a todo desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento. Había sido forzada a ser encerrada en ese cuerpo de carne y hueso producto de la más pura y hostil maldad. Naraku la quería obligar a asumir que ya no era más el viento libre sino su esclava y, de vez en cuando, su objeto personal de entretenimiento. Era obligada a seguir órdenes, a matar a gente que no le había hecho nada y que ni siquiera le importaban. Era obligada a lastimar y ahora era forzada a lastimarse.

No lo pensó más. Si se mantenía vacilando por más tiempo le costaría aún más trabajo hacerlo de nuevo. No quería hacerlo, pero también sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de enfrentarse a Naraku o al destino que le esperaba en caso de desobedecerlo. No podía negarse. Nunca había podido negarse a nada.

Dejó su mente en blanco y luego, aquel lienzo que quedó súbitamente desprovisto de miedo, dolor e imágenes de heridas sangrantes, volvió a teñirse completamente de negro producto del impulso de supervivencia que la embargó para llevar a cabo su siguiente acción y aquella detestable órden en pos, irónicamente, de salvar su propia vida.

Dirigió con rapidez la punta del cuchillo a su pecho, justo al lugar que Naraku había señalado y que aún parecida arder en ese punto pequeño y palpitante. Pensó que haciéndolo rápido y con fuerza podría atravesar el hueso que protegía el resto de sus órganos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la afilada punta chocara violentamente contra el mismo, creando un sonido seco y desgarrador cuando esta atravesó la fina capa de piel y tocó el hueso.

Kagura soltó un gruño ahogado y no pudo evitar encorvarse, aún con la punta dentro de su cuerpo, rozando como una aguja ardiente el esternón. Se sintió tonta de inmediato. De haberse tratado de un humano probablemente habría podido atravesar sin problemas el hueso, pero siendo ella un demonio, todo su cuerpo era mucho más resistente, por lo tanto, se necesitaba mucho más que un simple cuchillo para fracturar sus huesos.

Eso significaba mucho más daño y dolor.

Gimoteó un par de veces más, aún con el cuerpo doblado hacía adelante. Podía ver frente a ella la figura de Naraku, arrogante y pretenciosa observándola sin un ápice de compasión. Disfrutaba el mismo espectáculo que ella observaba mientras veía cómo un par de chorros más de sangre, aunque menos abundantes, salían de su cuerpo ante la nueva herida que había sido obligada a provocarse.

—Levanta la cabeza, Kagura —ordenó Naraku con su tono indiferente y cruel, llevando una de sus manos a su mentón y obligándola a erguirse de nuevo. Kagura se dejó hacer, demasiado ofuscada como para oponerse. Respiraba con dificultad y los primeros signos de cansancio ya comenzaban a hacer mella en su mirada, desgarrada por la ligerísima sensación del veneno nuevamente penetrando en su cuerpo y recorriéndolo de a poco.

—Vuelve a intentarlo —pidió con un falso tono de amabilidad. Kagura supo que, si seguía vacilando y haciéndose la tonta, eso se haría eterno. Mejor terminarlo de una buenas vez antes de seguir dándole el gusto a Naraku, por mucho que doliera.

Volvió a clavarse el arma en el pecho, directo al esternón, con más fuerza y más rapidez esperando fracturar el hueso, pero nuevamente, lo único que logró hacer fue que el arma chocara contra ella sin penetrar nada más allá de su propia piel. Logró crear una fisura, lo sintió al escuchar el ligero crujir del hueso. Soltó otro gemido de dolor y no quiso ni ver a Naraku sabiendo el rostro de éxtasis que tenía.

—Dime cómo se siente —Fue lo único que pudo escuchar luego de darse la tercera estocada. Kagura gruñó, y se tragó las ganas de gritarle que se fuera al infierno y, que si tanto quería saberlo, que se abriera él mismo su pecho y de una vez se sacara ese corazón humano que tanto odiaba, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía caso. Naraku era el demonio en persona, y ella estaba en el infierno que él había creado.

La orden esta vez la hizo enojar. Se encajó de nuevo el cuchillo y pudo sentir que la fisura en el hueso se hacia un poco más grande, pero estaba lejos de atravesarlo.

Gruñó con desesperación, frustrada como nunca. Atravesó nuevamente el cuchillo contra su pecho, ésta vez cerca de la primera herida que se provocó. La mitad del arma se encajó dentro de su pecho pasando por entre dos costillas y más sangre resbaló por su cuerpo a causa de la profundidad del corte.

—¿Qué se siente? —insistió Naraku. Ahora su voz delataba una impaciencia que rayaba en la furia contenida y un éxtasis morboso. La demonio soltó un gruñido ahogado, tratando de abrirle paso a su voz entre los rincones que era el nudo en su garganta.

—Me duele mucho —gimió, sin aliento—. Siento… como me desgarra por dentro.

Con el filo dentro rozando su carne nuevamente herida, sintió el golpe del veneno filtrándose en su sangre e infectándola por completo, lentamente, cada vez más y sin detenerse. Era esa misma sensación de tener diminutos bichos corriendo por sus venas, picando en cada espacio que encontraban con pequeños y afilados aguijones que enterraban por doquier.

—Se siente… como insectos… carcomiéndome por dentro —dijo, esta vez con la voz hecha un hilo e intentando mantener la calma.

—Es el efecto del veneno mezclándose con tu sangre —aclaró Naraku. A Kagura le causó repulsión el ligerísimo tono de burla que desprendían sus palabras—. Volviste a equivocarte de lugar.

Gruñó frustrada. Eso aún no terminaba. No, Naraku quería que ella atravesara por completo su pecho, que lo abriera como si se tratase de una flor abriéndose ante el sol de la primavera con la misma fragancia fresca, pero ella no era una flor y, si lo era, era una que se moría y marchitaba ante los efectos tóxicos de un potente veneno rociado sobre sus pétalos como si fuese el rocío de un amanecer húmedo y opaco.

O tal vez ante Naraku lo era. Una bailarina que representaba una desvirtuada y bizarra flor de sangre y carne, abriéndose ante su oscuridad y su brisa ponzoñosa que le arrancaba la vida, la dignidad y la voluntad.

Tomó aire antes de sacar el arma de su pecho, y lo terminó haciendo de un sólo movimiento. Esta salió, salpicando la sangre que venía junto a ella al dejar expuesta la herida, y junto al nuevo chorro de sangre que salió de su cuerpo volvió a sentir la sensación ardiente de la carne cortándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

A esas alturas de las cosas Kagura tenía buena parte de su torso bañado en sangre. Las dos heridas que se había provocado por encima de su seno izquierdo, profundas, seguían liberando gruesos hilos rojos que se derramaban con facilidad por la curva de su pecho y resbalaban debajo de él, cubriendo ya por completo el pezón con el color rojizo y líquido, como si se tratase de un velo trasparente y carmín cubriendo parte de su desnudez. Las otras heridas en el medio de su pecho, más pequeñas y sin profundidad, soltaban chorros delgados de sangre que, a simple vista, hacían parecer sus heridas no más que absurdos rasguños, rasguños que se burlaban del dolor que en ese momento Kagura sufría a causa de los pinchazos de veneno que se habían introducido en su cuerpo con cada estocada, por muy pequeña o ridícula que esta fuera.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sabiendo que no dudaría mucho dentro de sus pulmones, y volvió a encajarse el cuchillo contra el medio de su pecho. La punta nuevamente rozó el hueso y la fractura en este no se abrió, demasiado debilitada como para hacerlo con más fuerza hasta romperlo.

Cuando lo sintió chocar nuevamente contra el hueso y cuando se dio cuenta que no se hizo daño más que una nueva herida abriendo su piel, no lo soportó más. Dejó caer el arma al suelo, furibunda e indispuesta a seguir.

—¡Ya no más! —exclamó impotente, llevándose una mano al pecho y cubriendo sus heridas mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No puedo más. No puedo hacerlo.

Naraku frunció el ceño, perdiendo por completo la paciencia. Comenzaba realmente a molestarle la vacilación de Kagura. No podía creer que se negara, que lo desafiara de esa forma sabiendo lo que podía esperarle. Eso no era lo que había pedido; él quería _más_.

Tendría que enseñarle, a la mala, que no tenía el derecho de desafiarlo ni desobedecer sus órdenes por muy crueles que estas fueran.

—¿Qué no puedes más? —masculló, poniendo en alerta todos los sentidos de Kagura. Esta abrió los ojos de par en par y el miedo superó al dolor cuando vio el gesto indignado y furioso de su amo—. ¿Crees que eso es todo? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de romper tus propios huesos para preservar tu patética vida?

Kagura, aún cubriendo sus heridas mientras la sangre se escapaba de entre sus dedos, hizo amago de echarse hacia atrás, pero cuando lo intentó sus rodillas temblaron sin control amenazando con hacerla caer.

—N-Naraku… —Fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar antes de que él diera su última declaración.

—Entonces yo lo haré por ti.

Al terminar de hablar extendió su brazo hacía ella, con el puño cerrado, dirigiéndose en línea recta a su pecho. La golpeó de lleno justo sobre las pequeñas heridas que se había causado, pero en lugar de tirarla al suelo o mandarla contra la pared junto con el golpe, su puño se incrustó en ella como una ola implacable rompiendo las piedras de la costa contra su esternón, partiéndolo en dos de un sólo movimiento.

Kagura soltó un grito agonizante de dolor, puro y desgarrador, más sincero que nunca e inevitable, cuando sintió el puño del híbrido penetrar dentro de ella como si la hubiesen golpeado con un mazo o la hubiese atravesado con una espada de dimensiones monstruosas.

Ambos pudieron escuchar y sentir el grueso hueso partirse y resquebrajarse junto a ese penetrante sonido que crujió, haciendo eco en toda la habitación como una viga de madera doblegándose en miles de trozos y astillas ante una fuerza brutal y inmisericorde.

Kagura gimoteaba sin control, respirando entrecortadamente, sin poder evitar gruñir mientras sentía el puño adentrase un poco más entre la carne que se iba abriendo, cortándose ante la fuerza brutal y cruel con la cual Naraku se abría paso dentro de ella.

Se regodeó sintiendo los fragmentos de hueso rodear su muñeca y rasparla, y también podía palpar la carne y las fibras destrozadas de los músculos rodeando su mano cerrada. La calidez de la sangre y la carne que lo envolvía era ardiente y asfixiante, como si hubiese metido la mano a una fosa de fuego sólido que lo golpeaba sutilmente, con un dejo de debilidad un poco más intenso cada vez que Kagura hacía amago de respirar y sentía los intentos de su cuerpo por expandirse y comprimirse.

Llegó el momento en que Kagura no pudo ya jadear. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, su cuerpo estaba tenso como una tabla y sus músculos fuertemente apretados haciéndola creer que en cualquier momento se desgarrarían dentro de ella. Cada vez que respiraba sentía algo afilado chocar contra sus pulmones. Naraku le había fracturado también un par de costillas cuando resquebrajó su esternón y este se expandió hacia los lados igual que si fuesen víctimas de una violenta explosión sorda, un eco doloroso que se quedó trabado y oculto por siempre dentro de su pecho.

Recuperó el sentido cuando la calidez de su propia sangre resbaló fuera de ella, empapando todo su vientre y tiñendo la piel de intenso carmín. No quería tomar ni exhalar aire. Cada vez que lo hacía, por mínimo que fuera, por muy desesperada que estuviera por respirar, podía sentir todo su interior chocar contra el monstruoso ente que la perforaba.

—N-no… Naraku… déjame… —masculló en un murmullo apagado, ahogado, parecido al silbido de un ave muriendo. Era un suspiro de agonía y rabia desmedida que luchaba por mantenerse firme para, al mismo tiempo, mantener en pie a su dueña.

Kagura, temblando incontrolablemente, llevó ambas manos al brazo de Naraku y se sujetó con fuerza a él. Apretó los dedos contra la tela, arrugándola, buscando soporte en lo que fuera. El híbrido sonrió cuando el ligerísimo pinchazo de dolor lo invadió al momento en que ella enterró sus uñas en su piel por encima de la ropa.

—¿Por qué te pones así, Kagura? —preguntó, enfocándola con su maligna mirada. Su sonrisa era la muestra de arrogancia más grande que Kagura jamás había visto. Una arrogancia distinta al del resto de los demonios que conocía.

Era una sonrisa que nacía de la más pura maldad. La arrogancia y prepotencia más cruel que había visto y que penetraba a través de sus pupilas, empequeñeciéndola, forzándola. Obligándola a castigarse por algo de lo que no tenía culpa para el disfrute personal del mismo demonio.

—¿Lo ves, querida? Estás vacía, no tienes corazón —prosiguió Naraku. Kagura se dio cuenta que disfrutaba cada una de sus palabras, que miraba con deleite como la manga de su ropa se iba empapando poco a poco de sangre—. Pero ahora es como si tuvieras corazón —Comenzó a abrir apenas su puño. Fue un movimiento rápido donde apenas separó sus dedos, fuertemente juntos, unos a otros de la palma de su mano, como haciendo amago de abrirlo.

—Un corazón es más o menos el tamaño del puño propio. Bueno, quizá este sería más grande porque es mi puño y no el tuyo. Tus manos son más pequeñas y finas.

La indiferencia divertida con la cual Naraku explicaba las cosas asqueó a Kagura a un punto que incluso le causó náuseas. Gimió de dolor cuando sintió abrirse apenas el puño dentro de ella, y al momento de abrir la boca, un pequeño chorro de sangre salió expulsado de su garganta. La sangre manchó de un rojo aún más vivo sus labios pintados y escurrió por mentón hasta caer en densas gotas sobre sus pechos desnudos.

—Esto, Kagura, es lo que se siente tener un corazón —Abrió y cerró el puño más rápidamente, imitando el ritmo movimiento natural del sanguinolento y vital órgano del cual hablaba y ella tanto anhelaba—. Y así es como sentirías que late dentro de ti.

Naraku no se detuvo. Continuó moviendo el puño dentro de ella una y otra y otra vez, rápido, casi sin control, y Kagura pudo notar que seguía el mismo ritmo de su corazón, su _verdadero_ corazón, latiendo precipitadamente en la palma de él.

La manipuladora del viento soltó un suspiro ahogado, agotado, creía que estaba por desfallecer sin remedio. Lo más lógico era pensar que la brutal fractura de sus huesos destrozados aminoraran el dolor del resto de sus heridas, aún sangrantes, y el efecto del veneno recorriéndola, pero nada de eso pasó. Lo único que sucedió es que todo se acentuó a niveles que resultaban nauseabundos y agonizantes. Los bichos venenosos que la recorrían parecían explotar en cada rincón de sus venas causando un incendio demencial que no podía detener, y su piel ya no estuvo helada, ahora ardía como si estuviese dentro de una hoguera cuyas llamas lamían su cuerpo en cada espacio y rincón. Había comenzado a sudar y la sensación de su sangre recorriéndola era escalofriante porque le recordaba que seguía viva, lo suficientemente viva para sentir en cada fibra de su ser aquel calvario.

Las oleadas de dolor, que palpitaban a través de todas sus heridas, eran como golpes eléctricos que no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza hasta hacerla sentir que la golpeaban en las sienes con un martillo, con la única intención de destrozarle el cráneo. Su vista se empezó a borrar como si estuviese dentro de la más densa niebla. Le costaba enfocar el rostro de su verdugo por mucho que lo repudiara, y ya no tenía fuerzas para jadear.

Su mente, nublada por el dolor al igual que sus sentidos, pareció acostumbrarse, buscando desesperadamente un rincón que la mantuviera cuerda en medio de aquella tortura a la que se veía sometida de manera humillante. Ya había sido lastimada, pero una cosa muy distinta era resultar herida producto de una batalla ardua, donde incluso podía pensar que se lo merecía por mezquina, pero ser herida de semejante forma era algo abrumador y miserable.

Sí, era miserable. En esos momentos era el ser más miserable que jamás hubiese pisado la tierra, forzada a lastimarse a causa de una órden disfrazada de castigo y corrección, que no era más que un capricho sádico en el cual Naraku pensó en ella para desahogarse, para disfrutar, burlarse y reírse de ella ante su agonía. Obligada a elegir entre una vida, si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida, y la inminente y más indigna muerte. Forzada a sufrir de ese dolor con el único fin de satisfacer el sadismo de un miserable como Naraku bajo el chantaje más cobarde que podía existir.

En el pequeño rincón de su cabeza desesperada por mantenerse alerta y sobrevivir, mantenerla con vida con la misma desesperación de un animal herido buscando luchar hasta el final, la resolución más lógica y cuerda que encontró fue apabullante.

Todo eso había sido una cruel trampa. Iba a morir. ¿Qué más podía esperar de semejante castigo? Naraku la había obligado a elegir entre unos momentos de dolor y la muerte, y la realidad era que, lógicamente, había elegido un rato de dolor, sólo para darse cuenta de que la había manipulado y chantajeado para buscar esa respuesta desesperada, para darse el lujo de torturarla antes de asesinarla. Sí, eso le debía resultar más agradable que simplemente matarla y permitirle irse con algo de dignidad, lejos de sus humillaciones y burlas.

El mismo Naraku se lo había dicho. Empalar su propio corazón con ese cuchillo empapado en veneno habría sido una muerte segura. Clavárselo a ella podía ser igual de letal, tal vez no, dependía de su propia resistencia, pero sentía el veneno acumularse en su interior haciendo hervir sus sangre. Parecía que esta se congelaba en su lugar cuando el sudor frío le recorría la piel y le provocaba escalofríos, pero a la vez podía sentir el líquido escapar de entre los espacios de su carne abierta y heridas.

Era su fin, estaba perdida. Se maldijo mil y un veces por haberse dejado engañar y permitirse tener la muerta más horrorosa que jamás pensó por su misma decisión y mano propia, y maldijo mil veces más a Naraku por engañarla de aquella forma tan cruel y despiadada. Por haberse convertido en su sanguinolento plato de placer y dolor.

Él era un maldito y ella una tonta que había caído en su intrincada telaraña de mentiras y promesas falsas. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias con su propia piel, su dolor y su sangre, y las consecuencias aun serían peores. Lo único que le esperaba era la muerte y por unos instantes deseó que llegara. Que la muerte llegara a ella, golpeándola súbitamente como Naraku la había atravesado en medio y exigir sus últimos alientos de vida; liberarla de aquel martirio y permitirle por lo menos ser libre en eso. Luego la idea la aterró.

Se dio cuenta de que no quería morir, y mucho menos quería morir así, a manos de Naraku y su mirada sardónica sobre ella, devorándola con los ojos y con su esencia toxica carcomiéndola por dentro. Sabía que un día tendría que morir, que lo más probable es que muriera en sus manos, pero ese no era el momento, ese no era su plan. Estaba muy alejado de lo que quería.

Prefería morir peleando contra él, luchando hasta sus últimos alientos y gastando sus últimas fuerzas en acabarlo así fueran inútiles. Merecía una muerte más digna, no con la grotesca imagen de tener su puño palpitante en su interior, burlándose del vacío de su cuerpo que se transmutaba en su vida de esclava y el miserable escenario de bailarina en decadencia donde siempre era obligada a danzar, pero la muerte en ese instante la pareció tan cercana, que los escalofríos recorriendo su columna junto al martillo incesante del golpe de dolor en sus sienes la dejó fría, paralizada de pies a cabeza. Podía jurar que la muerte respiraba a su alrededor, que le susurraba al oído palabras inteligibles y dulcemente crueles. Sus sentidos completamente abrumados la hacían delirar como si hubiese caído en una espiral tapizada de espinas que desgarraban de a poco cada rincón de su piel, sabiendo que al final de camino no le esperaba más que un abismo oscuro, frío y eterno donde sería igual a las tinieblas que la rodeaban.

Sí, podía sentirlo, la muerte estaba ahí con ella, a su lado, frotándose las manos con lujuria, esperando ansiosa devorar su alma condenada. Pudo jurar escucharla suspirar en su oído con su voz de ultratumba, profunda e indiferente a su dolor mientras le decía que de ahí sólo podía salir muerta.

La idea de tener a la muerte esperando por ella, como un buitre sobrevolando y observando lo que quedaba de poca vida en su cuerpo verdaderamente vacío, provocó que al fin, algo dentro de ella, se activara con esa rebeldía tan suya e implacable, irrefrenable, devolviéndole las pocas, casi nulas fuerzas que le quedaban para hacer un último intento de sobrevivir de aquel calvario que ya le resultaba mortal y le provocaba aquellos grotescos delirios.

Recuperando la poca compostura que le quedaba, Kagura sólo atinó a apretar los dedos contra el brazo de Naraku y encajar más sus uñas, pinchazos que él apenas sintió.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó, jadeando al instante cuando la fuerza del grito contrajo su muy lastimado pecho. Luego lo miró, verdaderamente suplicante esta vez, rogándole con la mirada que se detuviera—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Naraku alzó una ceja, como si no fuera obvio. La arrogancia resbaló por cada uno de los músculos de su rostro y, contrario a la crueldad que demostraba, dejó de mover el puño dentro de ella.

—La respuesta es obvia. Lo hago para castigarte, Kagura.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Cualquier inexperto que no conociera bien a Naraku se habría creído aquella mentira descomunal y asquerosamente superficial, pero ella había sido creada por él y vivía a su lado cada día de su miserable y vacía existencia. Sabía leer entre líneas, veía una conspiración en cada par de ojos que la miraban, especialmente en los que en ese momento se posaban sobre ella, tan parecidos a los suyos y que le daban la sensación de lamer cada gota de sangre que bañaba su tembloroso cuerpo.

—Sé que no es cierto —rugió por encima de todo el calvario que le causaba hablar—. Sé que sólo lo haces para jugar… para matar el tiempo.

El rostro de Naraku se endureció y alzó la cabeza con una arrogancia rastrera, como la de una tarántula preparándose para atacar. Su mirada fue señal inequívoca de que le estaba dando la palabra, si es que tenía las agallas de seguir hablando y sobre todo, enfrentarlo. Pero era algo que no esperaba, la confusión endurecida e irritada en él era tan palpable para Kagura, como lo era el hecho de saber que estaba vacía y que en esos momentos lo comprobaba más que nunca.

La maldita arpía nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, pensó Naraku cuando vio cómo su rostro se deformaba por un enfermizo amago de sonrisa, y luego estalló en unas carcajadas tan sonoras y estridentes como las de él cuando se burlaba de aquellos que consideraba inferiores y les daba el tiro de gracia.

No conforme con eso, Kagura escupió contra su cara. Ni siquiera era saliva, era sangre, y esta fue a dar contra una de las mejillas de Naraku, quien al instante hizo un gesto inevitable de asco y terminó por limpiarse con una manga.

Tuvo el súbito deseo de atravesarla por completo, quebrar su columna, el resto de sus costillas, arrancarle las entrañas y ahorcarla con sus propias tripas. Destazarla y destrozarla en cada rincón de su cuerpo y deshacer todo aquello que había creado muy lentamente, y con ese mismo empeño destruirla. Deshacerla y luego volverla a hacer para demostrarle que podía hacer de su cuerpo lo que él quisiera.

Cuando enfocó a Kagura ésta ya sonreía con el morbo con el cual él solía hacerlo. Ante el ojo inexperto, hasta podía parecer que un brillo masoquista hervía en sus ojos, como si en el fondo disfrutara de todo aquel tormento. Y en cierta forma, lo hacía. Todo aquello le había dado a Kagura una respuesta, y sobre todo, un arma, por absurda y pequeña que pudiera ser.

—No eres más que un miserable híbrido que finge controlar todo, cuando ni siquiera puedes descifrar lo que realmente sientes por esa maldita sacerdotisa —Soltó la frase casi de golpe, mordiendo las palabras con una rabia que incluso parecía letal, tan penetrante como lo era el veneno que la recorría nublando cada vez más su sentido común y su juicio—. Eres patético…

Aquello realmente enfureció a Naraku. Gruñó con fuerza, víctima de la más descomunal e incontrolable ira, y en venganza dio la vuelta a su puño aún dentro del pecho de Kagura, para después abrir los dedos, extenderlos entre la carne y enterrar sus dedos en la misma, como si pretendiese imitar un corazón que explota dentro de su dueño.

Cuando Kagura sintió la serie de oleadas de dolor, cada una como un estallido que se hacía más grande que el anterior, agregando un par de costillas que Naraku se molestó en quebrar, se retorció desesperada y chilló de dolor, apretando ambas manos contra el antebrazo de su amo y temblando incontrolablemente. Encajó de golpe las uñas y cada una de ellas se enterró finalmente en la piel del híbrido, dejando unas profundas e inflamadas marcas rojizas que expulsaron pequeñas gotas de sangre por las cuales él ni se inmutó.

Cuando el dolor se desvaneció apenas, invadida nuevamente por la ira, contra todo pronóstico y para desgracia de Naraku, ella volvió a sonreír. Era una sonrisa más débil, pero eso no importaba, porque sus ojos brillaban como si se regodeara en esa gran certeza que le escupía con descaro en el rostro. Luego tomó aire, el suficiente para hablar.

—Te odio con todo mi ser y quiero destruirte. Lo sé, lo sé de verdad… y jamás voy a dejar de pelear contra ti. ¡Jamás! —rugió al último, con una mezcla visceral de ira desgarrada junto a su voz que, al final, se había quebrado por la fuerza y la emoción desesperada de su afirmación—. ¿Qué quieres tú?

Las fuerzas finales que le quedaron a Kagura para soltarle aquella burla insolente, anularon el último ápice de paciencia en Naraku, quien volvió a cerrar el puño dentro de ella y lo empujó con rapidez hacia adelante. Kagura no pudo ni gritar cuando sintió el certero golpe tras ella, y supo que Naraku la había atravesado por completo hasta sacar su mano tras la espalda.

—Sí sé lo que quiero… —murmuró con tono sombrío, una profundidad cavernosa que no podía ser otra más que la voz del mismo demonio cobrando venganza—. Quiero _esto_. Castigarte.

No tuvo las fuerzas, el aliento y mucho menos el sentido para contestar. Se había quedado paralizada en su sitio sintiendo su columna partida en dos, mientras gemidos ahogados, cortados, salían de su boca entreabierta que volvió a expulsar un poco mas de sangre de manera escandalosa.

Naraku soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, de la agradable sensación que brindaba el saber la venganza consumada al sentir su antebrazo empapado en la sangre de ella y rodeado de su carne. ¿Qué importaba lo que quería o lo que no? En ese momento lo que quería era castigar a Kagura, hacerla pagar por todas sus insolencias. Enseñarle, empezando por ella, que no era nadie para enfrentarlo. Que nadie podía hacerlo, y que al que se atreviera a hacerlo sufriría el castigo de arrancar él mismo su corazón.

El pode era suyo, únicamente suyo y Kagura debía asumir que tenía completo poder sobre ella. Que la fuente de su vida descansaba nerviosa en la palma de su mano y que era capaz tanto de dar la vida como arrebatarla. Y por sobre todas las cosas, quería algo más de ella, lo más fácil de conseguir y a la vez aquello que debía cultivar para mantenerlo vivo con fuerza, así como Kagura que, a pesar de todo, aún se mantenía con vida.

Ella ya no pudo seguir sosteniéndose de Naraku. Sus manos cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo, pesadas, temblando débilmente, y por unos instantes creyó que estaba muerta, pero la constante sensación de dolor le recordó que no era así. Ya sólo se mantenía en pie gracias al brazo que la partía en dos como si se tratase de una muñeca magullada por un niño cruel y caprichoso, divirtiéndose con empalarla a una vara, hacerla danzar un rato y luego arrojarla a una hoguera y ver cómo las llamas la consumían hasta no dejar nada más que cenizas que volaban, al fin, en el consuelo libre del viento.

Y así fue. El espectáculo había sido, finalmente, completado. Kagura no tenía ya fuerzas para pelear, discutir o desafiarlo. La había destruido por dentro y la enorme herida que se abría en el medio de su pecho parecía hacerme más grande. La realidad es que sólo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Esta ya había corrido por todo su abdomen y vientre manchando su kimono, salpicando sus pechos, volviendo a cubrir su desnudez con esa capa ligera y cálida, traslucida de intenso rojo, y a Naraku se le antojó la imagen de una ninfa demoniaca, ultrajada y vuelta a cubrir con la seda de sus ropas destrozadas y bañadas en su propia sangre para ser dejada a la intemperie, como único signo del horroroso crimen el cuerpo destruido y profanado.

De un sólo movimiento sacó su brazo del pecho de Kagura, expulsándolo hacía atrás con rapidez, volviendo a rozar las paredes de sus músculos desechos y de sus huesos resquebrajados, rompiéndolos un poco más al salir, dañándola un poco más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Una multitud de gotas carmines saltaron al momento de sacar su brazo y salpicaron en el cuello y el rostro de Naraku al igual que en el de Kagura. El resto fue a estrellarse al suelo y cuando apenas lo tocaron, gruesos chorros de sangre nacieron de las heridas ahora liberadas de la obstrucción, y fue cuando el líquido comenzó a derramarse escandalosamente, cubriendo su espalda y tiñendo de rojo la araña cicatrizada como si fuese un sacrificio de sangre a la crueldad que Naraku tenía casi por culto.

Kagura tembló por última vez, jadeando sin aliento, cuando sintió la sangre resbalar por debajo de su kimono y viajar camino abajo hasta sus piernas y mojar sus pies. Ahí, cuando la calidez de su propio baño de sangre la invadió, ella fue presa de un terror mudo y agonizante que se manifestó al soltar lo poco de aire que le quedaba. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, fulminada por completo.

El impacto la dejó unos instantes en su lugar, con las rodillas golpeadas bajo la ropa, y terminó cayendo boca arriba sobre el piso de madera, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, inertes; de pronto se sintió más ligera que nunca. No podía verlo, pero sabía que sus pulmones estaban expuestos, que su columna estaba partida a la mitad y los fragmentos de su esternón se encajaban en sus heridas sangrantes igual que enormes y afiladas astillas.

Cuando su borrosa vista se topó con la imagen del techo de madera sobre ella, pensó que había muerto. Todo se había vuelto negro y luego se forzó a enfocar las sombras violáceas y toxicas que la rodeaban, signo indiscutible de que seguía respirando bajo el mismo cielo venenoso que la había visto nacer y la resguardaba día y noche, igual que una jaula de oro siempre cubierta de un velo empapado en sangre.

Aún estaba viva, tenía que estarlo porque le seguía doliendo. Podía sentir el charco de sangre formándose bajo su espalda, hasta filtrarse entre las fisuras y líneas de la madera sobre las que su cuerpo moribundo descansaba.

—"_¿Esto es todo? ¿Así voy a morir?" _—Pensó con lo último de cordura de le quedaba, el único espacio libre del dolor que aún se defendía, con uñas y dientes, de la masa negra y toxica que se filtraba hasta su cabeza, abrumando todo su juicio y matando toda esperanza.

Quiso tener la soltura de sonreír, creer que era como una bailarina atrevida y obscena atacada en pleno espectáculo, pero feliz de morir haciendo lo que le gustaba, pero ella no había danzado aquella trampa de muerte y dolor por un deseo artísticamente bizarro, sino para el placer de su tramposo amo quien siempre había sido el director de su vida.

Una parte de si deseaba con fervor que la muerte se la llevara, que viniera por ella y que con un último golpe sacara lo que quedaba de su aliento y la librara de aquel dolor ya constante, intenso, que ahora la hacía sentir como si flotara, casi ahogada, sobre un mar embravecido de agua pútrida y toxica que la engullía lentamente hacia el profundo abismo oscuro de sus violentas aguas, sin poder hacer nada para luchar ni mantenerse más tiempo a flote.

Otra parte de si se encontró aterrorizada por la idea. Se negaba a creer que era su fin, pero era inevitable pensarlo si sentía la sangre escurrir debajo de ella, escapándosele como se le escapaba la vida. Su propia sangre infectada de veneno y tóxicos que ya la hacían delirar con filosofías absurdas de la vida y la muerte, de su destino, que no podía ser más claro. Nació como una esclava, estaba destinada a ser una esclava, y ahora moriría como una esclava.

En ese instante breve y fugaz de voluntad férrea que se negaba a dejarse vencer por lo que parecía su realidad más inmediata y probable, Kagura recuperó el sentido. Ya no se maldecía a sí misma por permitirse ser engañada, por haberse lastimado. Ya no deseaba cortar sus manos, las mismas que habían derramado tanta sangre de inocentes y enemigos y que habían derramado la propia. No, la única gran certeza que tenía en ese momento y la mantenía con el hilo de vida temblando dentro de ella, buscando mantenerse extendido aún, era la certeza de que odiaba a Naraku y que destruirlo era su motor de vida.

Contra toda predicción, movió su cabeza apenas, buscando con la miraba, llena de aquella bruma toxica, la figura maligna de su creador. La encontró con facilidad, enfocándolo, penetrándolo con el odio violento que palpitaba en las dos fosas ardientes que tenía por ojos y que él mismo le había obsequiado.

Naraku lo notó y bajó la mirada unos instantes, alejándose del camino de sangre que se dirigía hacia él. Luego miró a Kagura y se acercó amenazante a ella.

—No quiero mancharme. Es muy difícil limpiar la sangre de la ropa —Kagura trató de contestar algo, insultarlo, pero se sorprendió y aterrorizó a la vez cuando se percató de que había perdido la voz. Estaba muda—. Y tu sangre, Kagura, parece estar llena de rabia.

Apretó los dientes y los mostró como si fuese un animal moribundo que esperaba el golpe de gracia, gruñendo aún en señal de defensa. Parecía retar a Naraku a que se atreviera a matarla de una buena vez, si es que podía.

No, no podía hacer eso, no por ahora. Era su esclava favorita, era su diversión personal, un capricho con el cual gustaba perder el tiempo para disfrutar del ocio de hacer sufrir a alguien que lo detestaba, pero que no tenía posibilidad alguna de enfrentársele, pero que a la vez sí podía desafiarlo con la mirada, así como lo hacía en ese momento.

—"_No está llena de rabia, está infectada por tu asqueroso veneno_" —Pensó estremeciéndose cuando vio cómo Naraku se hincaba a su lado.

Se dedico a observarla con un asombro lejano y frío, calculador, como si fuese la primera vez que veía a alguien herido y desangrándose y no supiera hacia cuál dilema arrojarse, entre ver el espectáculo de la vida y la muerte o simplemente ayudar.

La figura de Kagura, tumbada en el suelo y completamente a su merced, invadida por su propio tormento, le recordó a la imagen de Kikyōtirada en el pasto, confundida, adolorida y petrificada por el impacto de la traición y la trampa mientras se desangraba hasta la muerte. Naraku miró a Kagura de pies a cabeza como lo había hecho cincuenta años atrás con Kikyō, y observó un largo momento el agujero en medio de su pecho. Podía ver el suelo de madera a través de él, ya rojo por la sangre que aún manaba de la enorme herida. Kagura seguía mirándolo a él, y podía sentir la intensidad de sus ojos sobre sí. La escuchó jadear apenas, moviendo los labios débilmente tratando de formar unas palabras que nunca pudo pronunciar.

A pesar de todo, ella seguía desafiándolo con toda la fuerza de su rebeldía suicida y violenta. No podía creer que su voluntad fuera tan fuerte y que aún se mantuviera viva a pesar del dolor de las heridas y, más aún, por el veneno que seguía recorriendo su cuerpo e infectándolo. Debía ser gracias a su férrea voluntad de hacerle frente, sus ganas de verlo muerto, la certeza brutal con la cual afirmó que ella siempre lucharía contra él incluso si estaba al borde de la muerte como en ese momento.

Lo mismo había sucedido con Kikyō. Matarla no sirvió de nada. Había regresado de la muerte para atormentarlo, a pesar de no ser más que una falsa ilusión del pasado, un alma penitente y presa de un cuerpo de barro y huesos, como era la voluntad libre del viento condenado, encerrado en el cuerpo que de esclava que él había creado para Kagura.

No podía darles muerte, no podía quebrar por completo sus voluntades, pero sí había algo que se podía llevar de todas sus víctimas y darle una victoria de la cual sólo él podía presumir.

—Me preguntaste qué quería realmente —susurró Naraku, devolviéndole la mirada a Kagura, quien frunció más el ceño al recordar la charla que la había llevado a ese estado. Él llevó su mano bañada en sangre al rostro de la demonio y acarició su mejilla con una suavidad y ternura hipócritas, dejando gruesas líneas rojas sobre su piel suave y ardorosa—. Y te responderé con la verdad: lo que yo realmente quiero…

Kagura trató de moverse, pero no consiguió otra cosa más que agitar apenas sus dedos.

—Quiero tu odio, Kagura —confesó su amo con una sinceridad que, esta vez, no era cruel ni mezquina, sino que era la más pura verdad que, incluso desde lo más profundo de su maldad, uno podía hasta darle la razón de sus actos, por muy enfermos y perversos que estos fueran.

Como única respuesta que era capaz de dar, Kagura abrió los ojos como platos, al principio sin entender del todo la afirmación de Naraku. Luego sus sentidos se despejaron por unos instantes y lo comprendió todo.

El impacto de saber que todo aquello no era simplemente un sádico capricho la dejó anonadada y confundida. Dentro de todo, la revelación la alejó unos instantes del terror de saber que la muerte se aproximaba a ella.

Estaba claro. Él buscaba cultivar su odio por él de todas las formas posibles, incluso a través de la tortura.

Su odio por él era su mayor victoria sobre el amor. Y eso era lo que Naraku siempre buscaba. Desvirtuar los lazos de cariño que pudiesen existir, así fueran a la más nimia cosa, y sustituirlos entonces por ese odio que sólo él era capaz de crear, de corromper a placer. Saborearlo y luego escupirlo en el rostro de sus víctimas. Tener la capacidad de manipular, crear y destruir los sentimientos más intensos dentro de los recovecos de las mentes de aquellos a los que sacrificaba, en pos de manchar más su alma y alimentar la fuerza oscura de la joya que tanto anhelaba, incluso si estás estaban revestidas de una voluntad casi indestructible, y entonces todos terminaban con el ansiado deseo de destruirlo mientras él se regodeaba, intocable e impune, en ese escenario oscuro y manchado de sangre que se quemaba y calcinaba bajo el odio ardiente que iba cultivando por la vida, con sus enemigos y sus víctimas como irremediables espectadores de sus hazañas.

—Quiero tu odio, mi querida Kagura. Por eso esta vez no morirás. Sobrevivirás, a pesar de todo, para que yo pueda seguir cultivando y saboreando tu odio.

Kagura juntó aire como pudo. Torció la boca, tratando de forzarla a dejar salir las palabras que quería. Saboreó contra su voluntad la sangre que le llenaba la lengua y los labios manchados, y agitó desesperadamente los dedos, tratando de recuperar la voz.

—¿P-por… qué?

Naraku cerró los ojos unos momentos y sonrió como no lo hacía desde tiempo atrás. Acarició con su dedo pulgar, empapado en sangre, los labios de Kagura, con suavidad, con una suavidad que no era propia de él y que le provocó escalofríos a la demonio. Por la cabeza le pasó la idea de que esta vez le arrancaría la lengua.

—¿Por qué? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —advirtió Naraku, e hizo una pausa antes de atreverse a decir la verdad.

—Porque eres mi _víctima favorita._

Cuando apenas terminó de hablar se puso de pie y le mostró a Kagura cómo su corazón, con los latidos debilitados, se fusionaba nuevamente con la piel y la carne de Naraku hasta desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de su creador y verdugo.

Se sintió desolada como nunca antes lo había estado. La imagen de su tan ansiado corazón, desapareciendo ante la presencia de su amo, fue cómo ver esfumarse entre violentas aguas la última esperanza que le quedaba. Una esperanza que estaba tan cercana como lejana, completamente fuera de su alcance y que se alejaba cada vez más de ella, imposible de tocar, que la sola idea de pensarla era tonta e ingenua, y aún así, agonizando y desangrándose en aquel escenario preparado, tuvo la certeza de que a pesar de todo, seguiría luchando por él y su libertad.

No, tal vez no iba a morir tal y como había afirmado Naraku. Él se dio la vuelta, dejándola tirada en el suelo, desangrándose, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Kagura lo siguió con la mirada e incluso cuando se encontró completamente sola en lo que parecía ser su próximo lecho de muerte, pensó que no importaba si sobrevivía a eso o no.

Al quedarse sola, su odio por Naraku creció a la par de la desolación que significaba saberse muerta en vida, sólo nacida como una esclava, para vivir como una esclava, ser engañada como una esclava y vivir para ser el plato fuerte, la víctima favorita y blanco de las perversidades sangrientas y sádicas del monstruo desalmado que tenía por amo.

Al final e irónicamente, en contraparte del más intenso amor que podían sentir los amante, siempre ingenuos y románticos, fue su mismo odio por Naraku el que la obligó a sobrevivir un día más.

* * *

"_Las voces se ríen de mí. Me dicen que quieren sangre. Entonces le saqué el corazón, y mordí un trozo"_

**Francisco García Escalero "El Matamendigos"**

"_Vivas, las mujeres se muestran distantes conmigo. No comprenden nada. Trato de establecer una relación, pero no la hay. Cuando las mato sé que me pertenecen. Es la única manera que tengo de poseerlas. Las amo y las deseo, las quiero para mí solo, que hagan una sola persona conmigo"_

**Edmund Kemper "El Cazador de Cabezas"**

* * *

**Bueno, creo que este fue mi primer intento con el gore. No ha resultado tan sangriento ni perturbador como yo quería, ¡pero bueno! Lo intenté y tengan por seguro que lo seguiré intentando con otras historias. Honestamente es un verdadero reto escribir cosas de onda horror y gore. No sé si habré estado a la altura, pero seguiré intentando :3**

**También debo decir que este fanfic lo escribí desde Octubre, como parte de una actividad de Halloween del foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_**, donde elegí la sección de **_**Asesinos Seriales**_** con **_**Víctima Favorita**_**. No lo pude entregar a tiempo porque por esos tiempos me enfermé horrible, además de que me inscribí con otros dos retos (que sí entregué) y pues todo se me vino encima, pero en fin, aquí está finalmente luego de muchos meses planeando subirlo.**

**El título del mismo fic "**_**Flor de Carne y Sangre**_**", no se me ha ocurrido realmente. Es el título de una película japonesa que se creyó era snuff, dirigida por Hideshi Hino, como parte de una serie de películas de horror gore de los 80's llamadas "**_**Guinea Pig"**_**, pero la verdad no pude encontrar un título más adecuado para el fic o.ó**

**También, muchas gracias a **_**Ari's Madness**_**, quien, como siempre, la exploto a la hora de ayudarme con los fics u.u Ella me ayudó muchísimo a pensar en una idea para la opción del reto que escogí, cómo manejarla, qué aspectos debía tocar y además me ayudó beteando una parte de la misma historia. Ya saben, sin mis betas yo no sería nada o.ó ¡Muchas gracias, guapa! **

**No tengo más que aclarar. Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo y el esfuerzo de leer, siento que el fic está medio enrollado (?) y además la cosa quedó de 26 hojas o.ó (en serio, cada día me jode más escribir cosas tan putamente largas).**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
